I write sins, not tragedies
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: A guerra acabou, e finalmente deu lugar ao amor. RHr.


I write sins, not tragedies

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

Ela escrevia calmamente num caderno. Deveria ser um diário, pois desde que a guerra acabara e Harry Potter derrotara Voldemort ela escrevia nele.

Ele não entendia porquê seu coração saltara de 82 para 122 batidas. Era tão... Diferente o que sentia quando estava perto dela que chegava a ter medo.

Ela era o seu maior medo... E o seu maior desejo.

Os seus castanhos cabelos revoltos esvoaçavam-se com o frio vento da madrugada. Ele havia se recuperado muito rápido, e ela também, mas o Harry continuava internado no St. Mungus. Era uma imagem até feliz vê-lo naquela enfermaria fechada, com o abdômen enfaixado, se empanturrando de sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e tortinhas de abóbora.

- O que você escreve tanto ai, Mi? – eles já se conheciam há tanto tempo que até se ele a chamasse de "chata" ela atenderia.

- Nada que lhe interesse, Ronald. – ela falou, fechando o caderno.

- É um diário? - ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Quem se importa? – ela olhou para ele, indagadora. Mesmo com quase 21 anos de idade, ela ainda insistia em provocá-lo.

- Eu me importo. – ele abriu um sorriso que fez as pernas dela se mexerem sem que ela quisesse.

- Mas não vai saber. – ela falou, tentando se manter séria.

- Mas eu quero saber. – ele olhou nos olhos dela. Sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, mas não podia parar agora. Não agora que estava tão perto dela.

- O... o que você quer saber...? – os olhos dela suplicavam para que ele a beijasse.

- O que você quiser me contar... – ele estava a milímetros do rosto e da boca dela, mas algo maior fez com que ele se afastasse dela. E foi bem na hora. Naquele exato momento, Will Weasley acabara de chegar no local onde eles estavam (numa cobertura de um hotel trouxa, num local onde pudessem chegar o mais rápido possível ao St. Mungus.), com uma garotinha loura de quase um ano nos braços.

- Vocês dois, o Harry quer falar com vocês. – ele tirou a mão da menininha do alcance de seus cabelos compridos, até que os olhos dela brilharam ao avistar Hermione.

- Tia Miiii!!! – ela gritou, deixando Hermione sem graça.

A mulher se dirigiu à pequena e tomou-a nos braços, cuidadosamente.

- Oi, Clairé. – ela aninhou o bebê nos braços. – Você vem, Ron? – ela olhou o ruivo mais novo e sorriu.

- S-Sim... – ele se levantou, caminhando até eles.

- Tiooo Ronyyy!!! – a menininha gritou, jogando-se em cima dele.

- Oi, anãzinha!

VV

Harry se recuperara. Alguns dias depois dos últimos exames, todos puderam voltar para À Toca, mas nem todos estavam lá. Carlinhos arranjara uma namorada cubana e passava uns dias com ela em Havana. Percy, mesmo depois de ter se reconciliado com a família (quase à força, pelos irmãos que não agüentavam mais ver a mãe tão deprimida) estava com a namorada, Penélope, em um lugar que não contara à família. Will, mesmo trabalhando no Egito, teve que transferir-se para a França, para morar com a família e dar mais atenção às filhas (Clairé e Anne). Agora passara já uma semana com a mãe, que estava radiante.

Não mais guerras. Não mais dor. Felicidade é o que há.

Depois do jantar, Ron, desviando o olhar de Harry e Ginny dando uns amassos no escuro, se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Estava pensando num jeito de dizer à Hermione o que sentia.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de demorar. Não poderia perdê-la. Quase a perdera para o Krum, não queria sentir aquela sensação de inferioridade, de mágoa, tristeza e covardia novamente. Deitou-se na cama. Harry, que sempre dormira no quarto dele, demoraria a chegar.

Foi quando ouviu a porta abrir.

- desculpa, você esqueceu isso lá embaixo. – Hermione entrara no quarto com uma carteira na mão. – Toma. – ela jogou o objeto para Ron, que o pegou com uma mão só. Ela já ia saindo, mas quando girou a maçaneta, constatou que a porta estava trancada. Virou-se.

- Preciso falar com você. – Ron pôs a varinha no velho criado-mudo.

- O... O que é? – ela se aproximou, com medo.

- Senta aqui. – ele indicou o lugar ao seu lado na cama, na qual estava sentado agora.

Ela se aproximou devagar e sentou-se ao lado dele. As batidas em seu coração se multiplicaram quase 7 vezes. O rosto ficou vermelho, enquanto ela pensava em cada possível resposta que daria.

Mas, com um gesto impensado, ele a beijou. Precisava sentir o gosto daquela boca tão desejada. Precisava tocar aquele corpo tão avidamente imaginado.

Ele se separou dela, os olhos baixos.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou, mas não conseguiu falar outra coisa. Ela o puxara para mais um beijo entorpecente.

Ele só pensava em tocá-la naquele momento. E pelo jeito que ela passava a mão nas costas e no pescoço dele, ela também.

- Hermione... eu...

- Cale a boca, e me beije. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, deixando-o completamente louco.

Ele queria ser mais ousado. Dos ombros dela, desceu para a cintura, passando a mãos por cima de um dos seios, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo dela.

A mão dela foi um tanto mais ousada. Foi até a barra da camisa dele e a tirou. A lua tocava exatamente neles, e ela podia ver o corpo escultural do amado. Anos defendendo o mal e jogando quadribol devem ter ajudado. O peito musculoso e viril era sentido pelos dedos ávidos da moça.

- Hermi... Mi... escuta... – ele falava com uma voz rouca e escitada.

- S-sim...? – ela olhou para ele, como se alguém lhe tivesse roubado o doce preferido.

- É ... É melhor pararmos... Aqui alguém pode entrar e...

Ela o silenciou com um beijo.

- Verá... – ela destrancou a porta para ninguém desconfiar e aparatou para o apartamento onde morava, no centro da Londres trouxa.

Ele caiu numa cama fofa e grande, com ela por cima de seu corpo, num quarto branco e simples, mas bonito.

Antes de poder ver os detalhes, ela virara o rosto dele para encará-lo.

- Você pode olhar minha casa depois. – ela falou, e sorriu.

O sorriso dela o enlouquecia. Não sabia que ela era tão ousada... tão surpreendente. Mas depois de tantos anos de convívio com ela, sabia que não deveria se surpreender mais.

Ele não queria esperar mais. O seu corpo clamava por ela. No seu pensamento só tinha ela. Não havia como voltar agora. E ele não queria mais voltar. Nenhum dos dois queria.

Ele começou a se sentar, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo.

Beijou-a delicadamente. As suas mãos vagueavam devagar pelas costas dela. Entravam dentro da blusa dela, fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

Ele tirou a blusa dela e beijou-lhe o colo, com umas pouquíssimas sardas aqui e ali. Os seios, embora pequenos, cabiam na palma da mão dele.

Ele sentiu os mamilos dela se eriçarem apenas com o toque dele. Ele levou seus lábios até um dos pequenos seios dela. Ela estava tremendo, uma coisa fria subia pelo seu ventre em direção à todos os outros lugares do seu corpo.

Ele começou a deitá-la devagar. Beijava-lhe a barriga esguia, chegando a esbarrar na calça dela.

Mas só isso não bastava, ele queria mais.

Desabotoou a calça dela e foi tirando-a devagar, o que fazia com que ela tremesse mais ainda. Espasmos corriam pelo interior dos dois.

Depois de livrá-la da calça, olhou o rosto belo de Hermione. Os olhos dela suplicavam para que ele continuasse. Ela achou que havia roupa demais nele. Tirou rapidamente todas as peças de roupa que ainda restavam no corpo dele, deixando-o completamente nu.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando viram o corpo perfeito de Ron. Ela nunca pensara que ele fosse tão bonito.

Então, ele se aproximou e a abraçou, com toda força que tinha. Não havia como descrever a sensação do toque dos dois corpos, sem nenhuma barreira impedindo.

Eles se completavam, num mundo onde ele era o céu e ela a terra, onde ele era a emoção e ela a razão, onde ele era músculos e ela, curvas.

Ele voltou a deitá-la. Beijando-a, ele começou, delicadamente, a tirar a calcinha dela.

Ela soltou um gemido quando sentiu a boca dele em seu sexo. Nunca sentira tanto prazer na vida. O corpo não correspondia ao cérebro. Ela estava delirando.

Ele foi subindo pelo corpo dela.

- Ron... – ele a escutou chamando-o, e ele a olhou. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para o abdômen dele e uma luzinha azul saiu da ponta dela.

Ela pôs a varinha de lado e sorriu para ele.

- Eu te amo, Mione... – ele falou, antes de beijá-la.

A penetração começou devagar, tinha medo de machucá-la. Logo após, começou a aumentar a velocidade. Ele queria tê-la só pra si naquele momento. E a tinha.

Ela era perfeita, ele era perfeito. Juntos não havia quem fosse melhor que eles.

No ápice, eles gritaram o nome do amado, e a lua invadiu o quarto.

VV

- Foi mágico... – ele falou, aninhando-a nos braços. Como não recebia resposta alguma, olhou para a amada. Ela estava dormindo, com um sorriso no rosto.

E ele jurou que a amaria eternamente.

FIM

_**N/A.: Olá! Estou eu aqui de volta com uma nova fic**_

_**É a minha primeira NC, então espero que compreendam que não foi a melhor fic do mundo, mas eu tentei!!!**_

_**Rsss**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Polly D. Weasley.**_


End file.
